videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Special zum „Gratis Comic Tag 2018“ - Gaming-Umsetzungen unserer Lieblings-Comics
center|link= 350px|right Samstag, der 12. Mai 2018, ist ein wichtiger Tag für alle ehemaligen, aktuellen und zukünftigen Comic-Fans: Der Gratis Comic Tag! Nach circa acht Jahren hat sich der Tag auch in unseren deutschen, österreichischen und schweizerischen Comicläden etabliert. Deswegen nutzen wir als FANDOM-Gaming-Taskforce dieses kleine Event, um euch ein paar unserer Lieblings-Videospiele vorzustellen. Und nicht nur irgendwelche, sondern Games, die auf Comic- bzw. Mangavorlagen basieren. Viel Spaß dabei! __TOC__ Vanyar Berserk and the Band of the Hawk 200px|right Bei Berserk handelt es sich um einen in den 80ern entstandenen Manga. Im Februar 2017 erschien mit Berserk and the Band of the Hawk ein Videospiel zu dieser doch meist sehr brutalen Mangareihe. Und es war keineswegs verwunderlich, dass das Spiel erst ab 18 Jahren freigegeben ist, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele blutige Szenen und heftige Tode der Manga aufweist – zumal der Manga ebenfalls erst ab 16 Jahren zu kaufen ist. Und auch das Spiel macht keinen Halt vor brutalen Toden und anderen nicht jugendfreien Inhalten. Dabei ist jedoch anzumerken, dass das Spiel auch in der EU-Version nur japanische Synchronisation mit englischen Texten besitzt. Berserk and the Band of the Hawk erzählt die Geschichte von Guts und umfasst dabei den „Goldenes Zeitalter“-, den „Schwarzen Ritter“- und den „Millennium-Falken“-Akt. In typischer Hack'n'Slay-Manier schnetzelt man sich durch Gegner und erlebt dabei die komplette Geschichte von Guts' Geburt, über den Verrat seines Anführers bis zu seinem Rachefeldzug und dem Ende ebendieses Feldzuges. Als kleines Schmankerl gibt es manchmal sogar Szenen aus dem Anime von Berserk, die als Videosequenzen eingespielt werden und gerade bei Kennern von Berserk für Nostalgie-Gefühl sorgen dürften. Mit seinem gewaltigen Schwert kann Guts in den Kämpfen fast endlose Kombos aneinanderreihen und beeindruckende Angriffe auf die Gegner niederregnen lassen. Charaktere können in Kämpfen aufleveln und Accessoires erhalten, die ihnen Boni geben, wenn sie ausgerüstet werden. Ob man den Manga nun kennt oder nicht, da die komplette Geschichte von Guts im Spiel erzählt wird, ist es für jeden gleichermaßen einen lohnenden Blick wert. 670px|center ALXHU Lucky Luke thumb|300px|Lucky Luke reitet neben einem Zug und weicht Attacken seiner Gegner aus Er schießt schneller als sein Schatten: Die Rede ist von Lucky Luke, einem einsamen Cowboy aus dem Wilden Westen. In seinen Abenteuern hat er es unter anderem mit berüchtigten Wildwest-Legenden, Indianerstämmen, verfeindeten Clans und vier dummdreisten Banditen (den Dalton-Brüdern) zu tun. Nicht fehlen darf dabei sein treues Pferd Jolly Jumper, welches außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten (wie angeln) besitzt, und Rantanplan, der Wachhund des Gefängnisses, der allerdings seinen Aufgaben als Wach- und Spürhund nur bedingt nachkommt. Oftmals reitet er genretypisch am Ende seines Abenteuers dem Sonnenuntergang auf seinem Pferd entgegen. In dem Spiel Lucky Luke können die Abenteuer des gleichnamigen Cowboys auf der ersten PlayStation durchlebt werden. Das Jump 'n' Run bietet elf abwechslungsreiche Level mit drei Bonus-Leveln. Ziel des Spieles ist das Einfangen der Daltons, die aus dem größten Gefängnis Arizonas ausgebrochen sind. Neben dem klassischen Rumspringen und Einsammeln von Items bietet das Spiel auch eine rasante Waggonfahrt in einer Mine, eine Flucht vor einem Bären sowie ein Wettkampf im Armdrücken gegen Jolly Jumper! Western-Liebhaber erfreuen sich an den Kloppereien in den Saloons der Stadt. Trotz der geringen Levelanzahl kann man sich an dem Spiel richtig festbeißen, da es einen mittleren Schwierigkeitsgrad bietet – der Langzeitspaß ist also auch gesichert. Zeit zum Langweilen bleibt kaum übrig, denn Lucky Luke ist wirklich ein Highlight unter den PS1-Spielen dieses Genres. Cyanide3 Transformers: Devastation 350px|right Vom Wilden Westen zur Science-Fiction. Wenn sich riesige Roboter in Autos, Panzer, Helikopter oder Flugzeuge verwandeln können, reden wir von den Wesen des Transformers-Universum. Die Spezies befindet sich schon seit Jahren in einem Bürgerkrieg, weil der Konflikt zwischen den zwei Parteien weiterhin anhält. Optimus Prime, der Anführer der Autobots, strebt nach Gerechtigkeit für eine Welt in Frieden, während Megatron, der Anführer der Decepticons, der Meinung ist, dass sein Volk nur mithilfe seiner Tyrannei überleben kann. Da ihr Planet durch den Krieg zerstört wurde, versuchen sie, ihre Heimat auf der Erde wieder aufzubauen. Im Spiel Transformers: Devastation stehen dem Spieler mehrere Charaktere der Autobots zur Verfügung, die durch ihre unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten und Stärken glänzen können. Einen erst einmal ausgewählt, geht es los, Megatrons Plan zu vereiteln. Während des Spielverlaufes stellen sich verschiedene Decepticons mit unterschiedlichen Schwierigkeitsgraden in den Weg, die besiegt werden müssen. Transformers: Devastation ein klassisches Beat 'em Up-Spiel und die Geschichte ist schnell erzählt. Doch die Kämpfe lassen das Spiel glänzen und sind der Kern des Ganzen. Die Schläge und die Verwendung von Waffen ist schnell erlernt und simpel gehalten, um sich keine langen Button-Sequenzen auf dem Controller merken zu müssen. Dadurch entstehen starke, kombolastige Hiebe, die in der Animation auch bei einem schnellem Tempo flüssig ablaufen. Die Grafik ist im Stil der Comics gehalten und die Charaktere, deren Humor und ihre Waffen den Originalen aus den Marvel UK Comics gleicht. Transformers Devastation LAUNCH TRAILER Transformers Devastation Gameplay Trailer ElBosso Deadpool 300px|thumb|LB zum Abschütteln drücken.Der großartige Deadpool musste lange warten, bis er schließlich auch in anderen Medien abseits der Comics die vierte Wand durchbrechen und seine unglaubliche Sexyness dort versprühen konnte. Nach ein paar popligen Kurzauftritten in Zeichentrickserien und einer Darbietung in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, für die sich Ryan Reynolds auch heute noch (zurecht) ein bisschen schämt, erschien 2013 das wohl in erster Linie von Deadpool selbst lang ersehnte Videospiel, in dem er endlich der Hauptcharakter sein darf. Hand aufs Herz: Dafür, dass Deadpool (The Video Game) mit seinem Budget von $100 Mio. zu den teuersten Spielen überhaupt gehört, die jemals produziert wurden, ist in Sachen Gameplay ein eher enttäuschendes, mittelmäßiges Spiel herausgekommen. Es lässt sich kurz und knapp mit „Rumballern, Rumspringen, Fähigkeiten verbessern“ zusammenfassen. Gut: Wer simple Third-Person-Shooter mag, wird es lieben. Doch die eigentlichen Höhepunkte liegen woanders. Denn was man an Deadpool tatsächlich liebt, ist seine dreiste Art, in sogar der ausweglosesten Situation seinen Mund nicht halten zu können und immer einen derben Spruch auf Lager zu haben. Dabei zerreißt er sich das Maul nicht nur über sämtliche Helden und Gegner, die im Spiel auftreten (von den X-Men, über Mister Sinister, bis hin zu Cable), sondern lässt sich auch ordentlich über die Entwickler und den Spieler aus. Aufgrund von Lizenz-Gedöhns ist das Spiel heutzutage in keinem digitalen Store mehr erhältlich sondern kann ausschließlich auf übrig gebliebenen Datenträgern erworben werden. Das ist aber nicht sonderlich schlimm, da die meisten Kämpfe oft nur Füllmaterial sind, während man auf den nächsten lustigen Spruch oder die anschließende, abgedrehte Zwischensequenz wartet. Daher verpasst man nicht viel, wenn man sich für Deadpool durch ein (kommentarloses) Let's Play klickt. In diesem Sinne: DEADPOOL, BANG, BABES, MAYHEM! center|670px Kun Skywalker Naruto rechts|250px Naruto dürfte jedem, der auch nur einen kurzen Blick in Richtung der Manga-/Anime-Welt geworfen hat, ein Begriff sein. Dementsprechend groß ist auch die Auswahl an Videospielumsetzungen, in denen wir die Geschichte des Mangas – teilweise um Filler aus dem Anime oder der eigenen Ideenschmiede der Entwickler ergänzt – nachspielen können. Die Geschichte dreht sich dabei um einen jungen Ninja, der zum Hokage, dem Anführer seines Dorfes, aufsteigen möchte. Am bekanntesten dürfte die ''Ultimate-Ninja-Storm''-Reihe sein, die uns durch Schlauchlevel jagt, an deren Ende uns großartige Zwischensequenzen oder bombastische Bosskämpfe erwarten. Doch auch abseits davon gibt es noch einiges; begonnen logischerweise mit Beat 'em ups und Fighting-Spielen, bis hin zu rundenbasierten Rollenspielen und Open-World-Action-Spielen. Auch die Vorgänger von Ultimate Ninja Storm, Ultimate Ninja, sind wahre Fan-Lieblinge, konnten jedoch nie die gleiche Popularität erreichen. Vor allem für seinen 1-gegen-1-Mehrspieler-Modus geliebt wird die Reihe Clash of Ninja, die dem Platzhirsch der Fighting-Spiele, Tekken, jedoch sehr ähnelt. rechts|250px|miniatur|[[w:c:de.naruto:Tenten|Tenten in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm]] Aber wo es gute Spiele gibt, da gibt es auch schlechte. Mit Ninja Council hat man zwar das Klischee der schlechten Handheld-Spiele nicht völlig erfüllt, die Beat 'em ups der Reihe öden mit der Zeit aber durchaus an. Ein Dauergast so manches „Pile of Shame“ dürfte außerdem Shinobi No Sato No Jintori Kassen sein. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein japanische Monopoly-Umsetzung im Naruto-Look. Muss ich mehr sagen? Das Hauptproblem der meisten Naruto-Spiele ist jedoch ein viel offensichtlicheres: Wer sich nicht mit der Materie auskennt, verliert schnell den Faden. Wer aber mit der Welt vertraut ist, langweilt sich spätestens bei der dritten originalgetreuen Umsetzung der immer gleichen Geschichte – so gut diese auch sein mag. Alles in allem kommen die Naruto-Spiele dennoch bei der breiten Masse gut an. Bei Interesse kann man sich ja im Game-Guide des Naruto Wiki einmal umsehen. Aber Vorsicht: Das hier war nur der gröbste Überblick. Welche sind eure Lieblingsspiele, die auf Comics basieren? Lasst es uns wissen und schreibt es in die Kommentare! Seid ihr interessiert am Free Comic Book Day? Dann schaut doch einmal vorbei, welcher Händler in eurer Nähe an dem Event teilnimmt! Informationen findet ihr auf der Seite der Händlersuche des Gratis Comic Tages. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag